<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Art] The Zoo by Ada_Lovelaced</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382978">[Art] The Zoo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced'>Ada_Lovelaced</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When Times are Dire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Desi Harry Potter, Digital Art, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry go to a muggle zoo. </p><p>Unofficial illustration for When Times are Dire by aibidil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When Times are Dire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Art] The Zoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibidil/gifts">aibidil</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527768">When Times are Dire</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibidil/pseuds/aibidil">aibidil</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>aibidil is one of my all time favorite writers. When Times are Dire is only 5 chapters in and I already love it. Living in the US is a weird and unpleasant experience right now, and I've been reading it between protests and shifts. My face hurts from smiling by the time I finish a chapter. I'm working on a series for this fic, so keep an eye out for that!  </p><p>"Harry found himself at a loss for words. He’d thought he’d worked through his childhood zoo issues. He’d been here so many times as an adult, without the abuse of the Dursleys. He had so many wonderful memories here, so many trips with his kids.</p><p>But no one had ever bought Harry an ice cream before." - When Times are Dire, aibidil</p><p> </p><p>Come say hi on <a href="https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/">instagram</a> and check out some more art!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>